Seeking the Relic
Seeking the Relic is the third episode of Legend of the Ultramen. This episode is the debut of Ultraman Nitro's first ally Gorgus a galodoan prisoner and the introduction of Ultrawoman Selene Plot After the event that happened last episode, Izo and Kurai had a talk about what she had seen and heard. "So, you're saying you saw Luke Davison?" Izo said, his eyebrow raised as always. "Yes, and from what i saw he wasnt dead, he was alive and well..Luke Davison probably is some sort of Ghost.." Kurai said, her arms crossed..she did believe in the supernatural. "Hmm..i dont think it's a ghost, i just think what you saw wasnt actually real.." Izo would say, "Maybe we can speak about this later.." Izo said, continuing on as he'd get up and leave his office of sorts. Kurai raised her eyebrow also, she didnt exactly know why he did it, but she started to do it also..Kurai walked off, heading to a store she had spent alot of times at. She'd exit the I.O.N base, entering her car as she'd drive off to the ramen store. The car was a lamborghini of sorts, one she had purchased when she got her drivers license, Kurai started the car as she drove off from the I.O.N base..it was nearing midnight now and no seijin was attacking. As she drove off she ended up seeing something in the air, she was actually wrong in fact!. Whatever was in space had been seen, it looked like a dying comet..light slowly falling from it's large form. She had held the mirror that was originally in her hand, immediately a crash had been heard as her car began to go offpath. Kurai screamed as she'd stop her car..two blue eyes had been seen looking at the car as they'd move further up, now being on one knee. "What the heck..." Kurai said, the car being grabbed and moved closer to the blue eyes.. "W-what..WHAT ARE YOU?!" Kurai screamed now, the moonlight had began to reveal that it was a humanoid figure, having a black appearance with white stripes and lines going down it's body, it had a face like no other.. One half resembled all the joy, the other half resembled depression in it's worst form..the figure had then spoke as Kurai backed away, attempting to climb out of her car..but being incapable of. The figure had made a laughing-like noise, talking as he'd then stand tall.. "Do not be afraid Human.." The being, known as Gorgus said.. "Why shouldnt i?!" Kurai looked at him. "You look dangerous.." Kurai said, Gorgus took offense to it..but then stopped, his anger dissapearing. "Im not an enemy of this place, infact..im a hero of the galaxy itself, there is not as much that i cant do.." Gorgus said. "Then why're you here?" Kurai would say, her arms crossed. She looked at Gorgus..her mirror in her hand, Gorgus's eyes turned to the shiny object..looking at it. "I was a prisoner of the Haj'iri, i managed to escape and came here to seek for any ultramen nearby, the Haj'iri themselves have captured the galodoans..my entire race and family." Gorgus said, his tone becoming sadder with each word. "There was another recent titan around here..though i dont think you can find him." Kurai said. "That mirror you're holding, i've seen minerals like that before, mind handing it to me?" Gorgus said, his eyes glowing a pale yellowish color. Kurai held the mirror firmly, she'd glare at him which immediately turned into a blank face. "Fine..you can hold it." Kurai gave it to the giant, Gorgus stared at the mirror, his eyes growing brighter and wider from each time...psychic energies flying all over the mirror as they'd dissapear, it'd be given back to Kurai. "Thanks i guess, what were you so amazed about?" Kurai said, putting the mirror in her pocket. "That mirror..it's hiding something inside it, you need to try and summon the ultra inside." Gorgus said. Kurai moved forward towards Gorgus, staring infront of him. "What..the ultra?" Kurai said. "Like the ultraman i've seen from past experiences.." Kurai had looked around. "Hm..yes, i need to see this new ultraman for myself..he might be an ally or an enemy, anyways that mirror does infact hold the ultra inside..something trapped and mysterious!" Gorgus said. Gorgus looked around, trying to think of what to do next, immediately he'd enter his original form. Gorgus resembled a male with spikey white hair, his eyes colored blue and wearing some sort of sage-like outfit. "Does this look like what your race is?" Gorgus said, raising his arms as he looked down at himself, Kurai stepped back in surprise..she hadnt seen anything like it! "Yes..that is a normal human, what are you trying to do..." Kurai's eyes intensified, forming into a glare as she looked at him.. Gorgus crossed his arms, looking at her. "I plan to infiltrate your race, and when i do i'll have to forge any sort of teamup with this ultraman you speak of, we'll meet again soon my friend!" Gorgus said as he'd dissapear.. Kurai had used her fist, whiping her eyes as she looked to see the galodoan gone, all she had to say was. "What the utter HECK?!" Kurai yelled out, she then looked at her Lamborghini..flipped as always. Kurai exhaled, and it was just getting to morning.. Training time Kurai had been training, going through some simulation lessons, on the base she had still thought of finding that Galodoan, there had been some major problems, she wasnt capable of going to sleep and needed to stay awaky for the later mission..to find this "TITAN". Outside of the simulation she had looked down on her mirror, she felt like a surge had gone through her but she couldnt unlock it..it's potential was way too high for her to conain herself during training. Izo had walked up to Kurai, noticing something different about her, Izo would stare at her, his trademark eyebrow raise having been seen from across the room. "Is something wrong dear?" Izo said to Kurai, his arms crossed. "You seem to've gotten a bit sloppier in training..and you're missing sleep.." Izo said. Kurai looked at Izo, staring as she'd then open her mouth. "Im just a bit tired..when do we end training?" Kurai said, looking at him questionably. "Oh, we'll end training in about..2 more hours." In an instant that look of curiosity turned into a look of sadness..she had to do all those things again and try to study on kaiju. New York In new york people had been around, the glistening sun had looked down upon them. Children were around, drinking lemonade and playing around.. Below the ground was a sudden shake, people moved their children out of the way as the shake grew higher. Immediately the shake grew more, a large pair of pincers tearing out of the ground beneath..it'd reveal itself as a Gigatoid, the thing being lost during Supreme's original time on Earth. The large Gigatoid was confused, it awoke and had the need to destroy and find whoever wronged it's race, THE ULTRAMEN!. People ran away in fear, realizing how dangerous the large insect was. Gigatoid's would fire a sort of beam from his heart crest on his head, the beam would slice through the ground..trapping humans and killing them. He'd roar to himself as he turned his attention..a pair of jets flew at him. The jet's bombed down ontop of Gigatoid, bombarding him with lasers and jets. these attacks did some damage but not much. Gigatoid would screech in anger, green electricity coming from his eyes as he'd destroy a barrage of jets. The other jets would dodge swiftly, Kurai had been one of the jets. "NO YOU DONT YOU MONSTER!" Kurai said, firing two lasers from the front of her advanced jet. the jet did barely anything to Gigatoid, with a wave of his hand a slash had electricity ripple through the air, aiming at Kurai!. "N-no i failed!" Kurai said, she was caught in the electric blast. The electricity shocked her, Kurai screamed in pain as she was hit..her body becoming motionless.. One of the other pilots called into her comm, noticing that she was falling. "DANGIT! KURAI WAKE UP IF YOU'RE THERE!" The pilot said. She couldnt answer for she was fried, the gigatoid giggled as he'd quickly destroy the other jets with his pincers. Before Kurai's jet had crashed, she had immediately been teleported..the mirror in her shirt pocket glowing as the glass on it would crack. A feminine voice had called out from inside the mirror. "You did a good job, dont be so hard on yourself! it's time i helped you turn the tide..." The voice said, immediately the light engulfed her as she dissapeared..the plane crashing. Kurai was brought back, the voice itself had grown louder, finally the light grew larger as the Gigatoid was attracted to it. Gigatoid looked on, slowly stepping toward it as the light closed..Kurai had been transformed now, she was temporarily no logner human. now she was an ULTRA!. The ultra that helped her, Selene, had fused with her. Ultrawoman Selene looked around, her earrings jingling in the air as she'd turn to see Gigatoid taunting her. "COME ATTACK ME!" Gigatoid said as he'd taunt her, laughing evilly as Selene got ready.. Gigatoid would charge the female ultra, attempting to stab her with his pincers, Selene would dodge the attack..jumping back.. In her mind she heard someone chant her name.. "Kurai Kurai!" the chanting continued as it grew louder. "KURAI KURAI!!" Ultrawoman Selene had dashed at Gigatoid. Immediately she'd land a punch at his face, knocking him back as Gigatoid would shriek in anger. The insect hitting it's head repeatedly as he fired an electric beam from his eyes and mouth. The attack blew Selene back, who'd suddenly grab her eye sluggers..sharp objects that she'd throw like projectiles, the eye sluggers had delivered a slice at Gigatoid who'd be knocked back even further, the sluggers came as Selene dashed forward, jumping up and delivering a kick to Gigatoid's face. Gigatoid fell down as Selene jumped back, Gigatoid would suddenly fly up and open his mouth to fire more blasts. Selene dodged as Gigatoid fired more, she'd suddenly fly up and knock Gigatoid into the grund with a nasty hay maker. immediately she'd drop down ontop of him. Gigatoid screamed as he felt like he was being crushed, Selene activated a comet crusher, throwing Gigatoid away..she felt the experience of using her powers growing!. Gigatoid slowly got up, wounded by these attacks..even if he was a Gigatoid he could never match an ultraman in power due to the loss of power during his awakening. Gigatoid grunted, blood coming from his mouth as Selene got in a stance. She'd glare at Gigatoid.. "F-fine! i give up! i wont leave Earth! YOU WILL!" -Gigatoid charged at her, using his charged pincers to try and shock her. Sadly his plan failed, immediately Selene would dodge the attack twisting his arm as she'd knee him in the gut, throwing him back. Selene got ready, it was time to finish him!. Selene would get in a stance..with her powers she'd prepare the comet storm. Gigatoid couldnt get up, Selene finally spoke herself. "Killing all those innocent people was a bad idea on your part..IM HERE TO PROTECT EARTH FROM YOU AND ANY OTHER ALIEN BULLY!" She'd say, firing the comet storm. Gigatoid was hit by the attack, while inside it he'd slowly start breaking apart, shrieking in agony for the pain to stop. "N-no..HAIL THE INSECTOIDS! WE'LL RETURN!!!" Gigatoid said, shrieking again as he'd be destroyed fully. I.O.N members watched from this, Selene had saved the day..and now she had called to her own self. Selene left elsewhere, I.O.N staring up at her.. Selene turned back into Kurai, who'd have not noticed how powerful she was with her abilities -END- Notes *THAT was a good episode on my part! review underneath me in the comment sections, i'll see about releasing the next episode tomorrow..this whole run has been an AWESOME BLAST! Category:LOTU episodes